Nagareboshi
by ShinkuNoIto
Summary: AU: A famous highschool singer has caught the full attention of a emotionless young high school businessman. Can these two put their pride and fame aside to even be together? Or will fate pull them apart? R&R SessKag, SM, OCCShippou, IY?, Kog?
1. Author Prefrance

Nagareboshi  
By: sailorstarwinter  
  
Author's Preface:  
  
Konban wa Mina-san! I'm happy to announce to all of you that this is one of those times for me when I really get a great idea and need to start writing it. Actually this fic is that "great idea" I was talking about, it's called Nagareboshi. In Japanese Nagareboshi means 'shooting star'. I told myself what a great title for this story that I got an idea from while I was in my summer school English class. Since this is only the start of the story I'm hoping that some of you, not all of you, will enjoy this idea of a story/fic that I've come up with at the top of my mind.  
  
Like all my other stories that I've written so far, they all have some kind of point to it with some kind of wisdom to it in the story. It's kind of like my other story, which is currently in progress, called "Hakumei Senritsu". If you're wondering what the title "Hakumei Senritsu" it means "Twilight Melody". See Hakumei means twilight and Senritsu means melody. That story is currently in progress with the I.D.A crew and myself deciding if we really want to post this one up right now. Well most likely I'm thinking about it, since I'm the writer yet author of the story. The crew only manages the input of what they think of it so far.  
  
The story of Nagareboshi takes place during ancient feudal Japan times, during those times there where three races living: Demons, Hanyous (Half-breeds), and Nigens (Humans). This takes place before Inu-Yasha was ever born, so during the time when Sesshomaru had a mother. It's an Alternate Universe (AU) fanfic of Inu-Yasha; Rumiko Takahashi creates all of the original characters from Inu-Yasha.  
  
Since I love Inu-Yasha fics so much, more like I LOVE Sesshomaru/Kagome couple fics. This is one of those times where I made up my mind to make this a Sesshomaru/Kagome fic. I'd like to thank all of my family members, teachers and my boyfriend for supporting me in any and every way that is possible. I would like to try and finish all my fics and stories before my illness takes over me. Well.anyhow I hope you'll all enjoy this fic that I've started on. Syonara Minna-san!  
  
Shinku "Scarlet" Yuuki  
(a.k.a sailorstarwinter) 


	2. Prolouge

Nagareboshi  
By: sailorstarwinter  
  
Disclaimer: All characters of Inu-Yasha do not belong to me but to the creator Rumiko Takahashi. Except for the characters Fubuki, Sakkakku, Rakurai, and Reka belong to Shinku Yuuki; otherwise known as sailorstarwinter.  
  
Prolouge  
  
In huge castle mansion located in Tokyo, Japan lives the Mitsukage family. The head of the family was Inutashio, a successful businessman that held three huge corporations. Inutashio's deceased wife was Sakkakku who once lived, was a former shrine maiden, the daughter of a wealthy family that married Inutashio and the mother of Sesshomaru and Sanyu; she died in a hit and run accident on the way home while driving.  
  
Now Inutashio married another woman three years after beloved wife's death, she was Reka a woman that was born from a middle class family and she gave birth to a son named Inu-Yasha. Inutashio's, first elder son from Sakkakku is Sesshomaru; he's attending Meiyo High School as a senior. The youngest son of Inutashio and Reka, half-brother to Sesshomaru, was named Inu-Yasha and was a junior attending Meiyo High School.  
  
Sesshomaru was one of those people that hardly ever talked or even would acknowledge your presence. It was like an invisible shield of ice and stone, with no emotions playing on his face at all, shielded him. Sesshomaru just kept the same emotionless face, never changing at all; it was something that no one could figure out why he was like that. He had amazing kendo and judo skills in his school, also held many titles as a champion for both sports. Sesshomaru hated Reka with every fiber of his body and he disliked Inu-Yasha as well.  
  
Inu-Yasha on the other hand was a different story, unlike his elder half-brother Sesshomaru; he was more open with his emotions although he did have an arrogant attitude most of the time. He was opposite from Sesshomaru in every way except for when it came to a kendo competition for winning the title, to show that he could beat his elder half-brother. Inu- Yasha still doesn't understand why his half brother hated him and his mother so much.  
  
Sanyu was very different from her elder brother Sesshomaru and her half brother Inu-Yasha. Her wisdom and insight on things exceeded beyond her years, it was very odd for a young girl of seventeen-years-old to even have such knowledge. But she just like Sesshomaru was just a cold to the world, both full-blooded siblings of Sakkakku they held a higher pride for anything and everything they did. She loved her mother very dearly and would never let Reka replace her beloved mother she loved and lost. The only one she would talk to would be Sesshomaru or her brother's girlfriend about something.  
  
She would never go and talk to her father, after he betrayed her mother like that, he told her she could be the look alike of her mother Sakkakku if it wasn't for her golden-bluish eyes that you could tell her apart from her mother's image. Sanyu was a very good at kendo and archery. Plus she loved to sing a lot and sometimes helped Sesshomaru's girlfriend from time to time.  
  
Although Inu-Yasha began to see why Sesshomaru was the way he was until a certain girl who attended the prestigious Kakumei High School and was a young and famous singer. That is when he knew that things for his older half brother would change ever since they met. But he knew who the girl was, since they went out before, before she even became a young famous singer.  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed as kept typing on his computer stopping for a while from typing he leaned back against the back of his chair making his the bangs of his sliver hair cover his amber eyes slightly. He wanted to write a book about his half brother's life with his new girlfriend, who was his ex-girlfriend. He hoped that this would be one of his best works yet, considering he had the talent for writing he just wanted to exceed his limits and show the world how good his stories was.  
  
Inu-Yasha just hoped that Sanyu and Sesshomaru would one day accept him as their half brother and not be so cold and cruel to him every now and then. 'I wonder what made Sanyu and Sesshomaru how they are.' Inu-Yasha thought as he just stared at his computer screen that showed nothing but three pages written on his report about one of the famous Japanese lords in Feudal Japan. 'Perhaps the leader of the singing group Toki, knows about it.'  
  
Quickly sitting up facing his computer, he clicked on his e-mail icon and started to type again. This is what it said:  
  
To: Nyx @ hotmail.com  
  
From: Inu_Yasha @ hotmail.com  
  
Nyx,  
  
I know your probably wondering why I'm writing to you, but I need to ask you something that you might probably know about. I know you're a very busy person, Nyx, but I really just need to ask you this.  
  
Nyx, all I want to know is that if Sesshomaru or Sanyu has ever talked to you about their past. I was just curious that is all, because I still don't know why they both seem to hate me so much. Perhaps you might know, since your now going out with my half-brother and is a close friend of my half-sister.  
  
Well, I wish you luck on your concert in Hong Kong tomorrow night. Call me on my cell whenever you get the chance to Nyx.  
  
Sincerely,  
Inu-Yasha Mitsukage  
  
After typing out his message, he clicked the send button on the bottom of the screen. Once he saw the message that said his message had been sent he saved his report to his disk then placed it aside his desk as he left to go and sleep. Once he drifted off to sleep he began to dream about what happened in the past.  
  
To Chapter One...  
  
AN: Well how do you like that for starters eh? I'd say that's pretty good for the first attempt on the beginning of this fic. I'd be glad if you'd all write reviews for me so I know if this is a great beginning of this fic! I'm expecting this to be a Sess/Kag fanfic all the way! See you in the next chapter! 


	3. Chapter One: Memories

Nagareboshi  
By sailorstarwinter  
  
Disclaimer: All characters of Inu-Yasha do not belong to me but to the creator Rumiko Takahashi. Except for the characters Fubuki, Sakkakku, Rakurai, and Reka belong to Shinku Yuuki; otherwise known as sailorstarwinter.  
  
Chapter One: Memories  
  
Sitting on a jet, was a young woman around the age of eighteen with mid-length shoulder length black hair and stormy blue-grayish eyes. Apparently she was waiting for some one or something. A black and sliver sleek lightweight laptop rested on her lap, the screen was up and many windows where open, just then another window popped up flashing saying 'Alert Incoming Message'.  
  
"Oh, now who would be sending me a message at this time of night?" she lightly touched her laptops' mouse moving her fingers gently across the surface till the arrow clicked the 'Okay' button. A new window popped open, her blue-grayish eyes scanned the screen till she came across a new e- mail that was sent to her.  
  
'Eh..a message from Inu-Yasha, what would that bastard want now?' the woman thought to herself as she clicked the message open to read what her ex-boyfriend had to ask or say now to her. When the message window opened up this is what it read:  
  
To: Nyx @ goddess.zzn.com  
  
From: Inu_Yasha @ ookami.com  
  
Nyx,  
  
I know your probably wondering why I'm writing to you, but I need to ask you something that you might probably know about. I know you're a very busy person, Nyx, but I really just need to ask you this.  
  
Nyx, all I want to know is that if Sesshomaru or Sanyu has ever talked to you about their past. I was just curious that is all, because I still don't know why they both seem to hate me so much. Perhaps you might know, since your now going out with my half-brother and is a close friend of my half-sister.  
  
Well, I wish you luck on your concert in Hong Kong tomorrow night. Call me on my cell whenever you get the chance to Nyx.  
  
Sincerely,  
Inu-Yasha Mitsukage  
  
After reading the message she found that he wasn't asking her for forgiveness or for another chance to go back out again. Instead she found that he was asking her for help on his half siblings that she came to love. Smiling to herself she clicked the reply button on the bottom of the screen. She began to type just when the jet stated to take off of the runaway, heading from England all the way to Hong Kong. This is what her reply letter said:  
  
To: Inu_Yasha@ ookamil.com  
  
From: Nyx@ goddess.zzn .com  
  
Inu-chan,  
  
I'm quite shocked to find that you e-mailed me for a different matter other than begging for my forgiveness or asking for another chance. But still it's quite a shock that you even remembered my e-mail address. Well since you asked me nicely for the reason you wrote to me I decided to allow just this once in my busy schedule just to help you just this once for a different reason.  
  
I will tell you this much about your half-sister Sanyu, no matter how close we are she will never tell me why she hates you so. But Sessho-san, he has his own reasons, I know he will tell me one day but not now. So don't panic about it..Inu-Yasha, I know that they will one day see that there making a huge mistake.  
  
Before I forget, I have sent a surprise to you, your sister and your brother it should arrive tomorrow afternoon. Around that time I would be most likely in my hotel room rehearsing with 'Ngo. I expect that you'll all be quite pleased, tell Rin-chan I said hello.  
  
Sincerely,  
Nyx ('Gome) Hagarushi  
  
~*~ ((SSW: ~Sighs~ isn't that just a great hint I just gave you right there?)) (Kagome: .I'd say that is pretty obvious..Winter-sama.) ((SSW: ~shakes her head~ really now, I love putting hints some times. Now on with the fic!)) ~*~  
  
Once she was done typing her message she clicked the 'Send' button at the bottom of the page. After wards she logged out, closing her laptop she looked in back of her seeing her band members who where her friends. Sleeping next to her was her adoptive son named Shippou; gently she covered him with the blanket she took out of her carry on bag. After about three hours later she too fell asleep in her chair, her raven black hair fanned out behind her as she slept in her chair. The jet became silent as every one but the pilot and co-pilot, slept soundly.  
  
~*~  
  
Back in Tokyo, Japan in the huge castle mansion of the Mitsukage family; only two people were still up. There was a dimly lit room on the third floor three doors down from the stairs, you could see two shadowed figures moving about the room behind the curtains of the dimly lit room.  
  
"You think that she will like the idea of this brother?" a sweet female voice spoke softly but enough for a person to hear. The woman had long silver hair with black streaks that came down to her waist with emerald- bluish eyes and was sitting on a queen sized bed.  
  
"She will like it, Sanyu, this Sesshomaru knows what is best." A deep rich male voice replied. He had pure sliver hair that came down a little past his waist and blue-amber colored eyes, and sat at the edge of the bed near her.  
  
Sanyu sighed, "Okay then if you think that she'll like the idea of celebrating her birthday with some thing wonderful then go ahead." She stood up from her bed in her silk light blue kimono robe, "I'm going to bed.you best do that too 'Niisan, you got a lot of quizzes tomorrow at class."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded to his younger sister, once she got into her bed he tucked her in like he always did since she was small, "Night Sanyu, try not to move around as much if you do not feel well again." He then blew out the candle by her bed, walking quietly out of her room closing the door behind him.  
  
Walking past his half-brother Inu-Yasha's room, which was two doors down from his on the left side of Sanyu's room, he saw that Inu-Yasha was snoring away on his bed while his computer on his desk was still on. Shaking his head he closed the door, "Stupid half-brother." Once he closed the door, Sesshomaru walked into his own room closing the doors behind him. Changing into black boxers he laid on his king sized bed, big enough for two maybe three people. Staring at his bedroom ceiling thinking of what his mother Sakkakku would say if she saw him and Sanyu now. Just the thought of his mother brought back memories from his past, it was kind of painful to even remember his mother and how happy Sanyu and he where back then.  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
"Mama, I wanna grow up and be like you one day!" a four-year old Sanyu said excitedly to her mother. Sakkakku was a woman of much eloquence and intelligence, but not only that she was a famous model and singer all over Japan.  
  
Sakkakku smiled at her daughter, "I'm sure you'll be just as good as me one day Sanyu." A seven-year old Sesshomaru sat on the wooden floor porch in the backyard watching his mother and younger sister. He smiled as he heard Sanyu's statement, no matter how many times he watched his little sisters actions of imitating his mothers' movements when ever their mother was practicing for a concert, he never got tired of watching Sanyu copy their mother.  
  
"I wanna be pretty just like you Mama!" Sanyu exclaimed raising her hands over her head as she looked up at her mother. Sakkakku nodded as she smiled sweetly at her daughter, she picked Sanyu up and rested her on her lap.  
  
"You are already just as pretty like me, Sanyu, I bet your father even agrees." Sakkakku said as she glanced to the side seeing InuTaisho standing behind Sesshomaru. Her husband was wearing one of his forest green slacks and a loose white shirt.  
  
"She's right Sanyu, you look just as pretty to your mother." InuTaisho said chucking; he had short silver hair that was unruly and amber golden eyes. Walking over to where Sesshomaru sat he picked his seven-year old son and tossing into the air and catching him again.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy me next!" Sanyu exclaimed as she watched her older brother get tossed into the air and caught again by their father. Their parent's smiled and laughed as they played around with their children despite the fact that they were so busy during the week to even play with them.  
  
~*~ End Of Flashback~*~  
  
The voices began to fade as Sesshomaru started to drift off to sleep with thoughts of a raven-haired beauty that had a wonderful singing career. He wished that he could be there for her right now if only he wasn't so busy with running his father's company and watching over his ill sister. Although to others he was nothing but an emotionless cold person too only two people he ever would open up to was his raven-haired beauty and his ill sister.  
  
Though he'll never admit to any one else that he was a kind hearted person under all the cold emotionless exterior of him there was such a soft gentle side that cared for his sister and another person ever since his mother's death, his father's like for his half brother's mother and then his little sister's illness. Then again there was only one person that really cared for him and showed him how to open up once more to his sister. What he didn't know was that there would be a surprise for him in the morning from some special raven-haired beauty that fell in love with him during his last year of high school.  
  
AN: Finally I got done with this chapter!!! My gods.that took a long time since I had such a pile of homework and writers block too. But I'm glad that I finally got this chapter done, I must say it was hard work to do. Well see you in the next chapter were I'll explain more! 


End file.
